Plastic containers, such as plastic bottles or the like, can—as known—be produced in blow molds by stretch-blowing heated preforms. They are, for example, segmented into two halves along the major axis of the container to be blown which can be opened prior to and after stretch-blowing the plastic bottle. The blow mold halves essentially correspond to a negative of the bottle to be produced and are usually manufactured, for example, by milling, eroding and coating the inner blow mold surface, depending on the complexity of the bottle surfaces to be produced. In this, each blow mold half is produced individually, for example, using suitable CAD methods by stringing together the individual processing steps in a comparatively complex manner.
Additional technical problems are caused by functional cavities within the blow mold, for example, in the form of ducts for tempering the blow mold or for receiving sensors or the like. The production of these cavities is relatively complex.
There is therefore a need for methods to simplify the manufacturing of blow molds for plastic containers, in particular for the series production of such blow molds for the use in blow molding machines having a wide variety of blowing stations.